


Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 8: Eight

by RiatheMai



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, J2AU, Long Distance Releationship, M/M, Riejus XII Series, Sci-Fi Setting, Writer's Month 2020, Writing Prompt, eight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai
Summary: Writer's Month 2020 (August)In a lot of ways, Jared’s week has stretched to eight days, for that is how he has come to track the time since Jensen left on his year-long assignment to Riejus XII: eight-day increments.This is a continuation to prompt 4: Long Distance Relationship.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 8: Eight

**Author's Note:**

> AN 1: Story # 8!! This is almost at the halfway point of the stories I was able to write--one per day--as part of the Writer's Month daily writing challenge this past August. After not having written in over a year, and struggling with cognitive issues and depression/anxiety, it was a little frightening to even try to put pen to paper. I still don't know what made me copy the prompt list to my notebook in the first place. I was already a few days behind, and maybe that helped take the pressure off. I knew from the jump that I wasn't actually trying to participate in the challenge, per se; I was just writing for the sake of writing. And for the first time in way too long, I was remembering how much I loved writing, and how beneficial it was to my well-being. Honestly, I wasn't going to post any of these, but my bestest bestie, Kellnire, said I should. Luv ya!
> 
> AN 2: Thank you to everyone who has been following this series. Your comments have been so amazing and so appreciated, and every Kudo makes me smile. If this is your first visit, you might want to read Prompt 4: Long Distance Relationship first. 
> 
> AN 3: I really love these two and I hope to write more of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Riejus XII_ has an eight-day week. At least by Earth’s standards. The actual conversion rate is a lot more complex than that. Jared is damn good with numbers; he could probably calculate it down to minutes and seconds, but why bother. It won’t make the time go by faster.

The eight-day wait is hard enough, but at least it’s something tangible he can mark on a calendar and schedule his time around. And schedule it, he does, turning down invites to grab dinner or to study with his friends until they finally wizened up to the pattern and stopped asking him.

In a lot of ways, Jared’s week has stretched to eight days, for that is how he has come to track the time since Jensen left on his year-long assignment to _Riejus XII_ : eight-day increments. It’s on that eighth day—every eight days—that Jensen and he get to see each other’s face, hear each other’s voice.

Jared lets himself into their apartment. He honestly didn’t know if he was going to get to stay there alone. The academy has rules about _third-years_ living alone off-campus, after all, but so far no one has said anything about it. He and Jensen weren’t there that long, but in those few short weeks they had managed to make quite a few memories that Jared can’t bear the thought of having to leave and go back to the dorms.

It’s early evening and he has plenty of time to make himself some dinner and wolf it down before Jensen’s call comes through. By 7:53, he’s on the couch, comfortable in a pair of sweatpants and one of Jensen’s soft, long-sleeved tee-shirts. Those last eight minutes feel endless until finally—right at 8 o’clock as always—the comm channel on the console in front of him chimes. He opens the hale:

_"Incoming transmission from Riejus XII. Jensen Ackles for Jared Padalecki.”_

“This is Jared Padalecki,” he says. He’s already smiling ear to ear when Jensen’s face appears in the monitor in front of him.

_"Channel is secure. You have 30 minutes,”_ the mechanical voice informs them, and a little counter appears in the lower right-hand corner of the screen.

“Jared,” Jensen says. His smile looks every bit as wide as Jared’s feels. “Gods, I’ve missed you.”

“I miss you too,” Jared answers. He pulls the console onto his lap and settles back into the couch.

The little counter ticks down, but they only see each other. Jared takes in every detail of Jensen’s face, the freckles dotting across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, the subtle shadow of stubble across his jaw. He commits it all to his memory, along with the sound of Jensen’s voice, his laughter, the way he says Jared’s name.

Jared has no doubt Jensen is doing the same, taking in all of Jared that he can in the short time they’re allotted and storing it to tide him over for the next eight days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
